


is that what you wanted? (a song about love)

by unfortunately_a_brazilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Ned Leeds, BAMF Peter Parker, Babies, Birth, Hurt Peter Parker, Medical Inaccuracies, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Motherhood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnancy, Teenagers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately_a_brazilian/pseuds/unfortunately_a_brazilian
Summary: "“Are you ok, lady?” Peter asked, feeling quite stupid. Of course she wasn’t fine.“I’m alright.” She answered, breathless. Five seconds later, she moaned again, and a certain amount of water poured down from her skirt.“Is this what I am thinking it is?”“Did you just pee?”“What? No.” The girl answered. Peter felt bad for her.“It is the amniotic fluid, it came out of the amniotic sac.” Peter explained, remembering what he had learned in his biology class.“And what does that mean? Is she going into labour?” MJ asked quietly."Or, in which Peter, MJ and Ned find a new friend in a really unusual way.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 41





	1. tell me all the things you do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello...
> 
> So, I've been reading here on Archive for almost four years for the Spider-Man fandom, but I had never posted anything. This is my first fic, and it was based in a scene from a Brazilian tv show called "Malhação". You can watch the original scene here https://globoplay.globo.com/v/5854627/
> 
> It's in Portuguese, but you don't really need to understand what the characters are saying, it's just to have an idea of how things happened.
> 
> English in not my mother language, so I apologize for any mistakes. I have a few ideas for this fic, let's see how it goes.  
> The title comes from "A Song About Love", by Jake Bugg. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> ps. So, I've made some edits. I was re-reading this and noticed some small details that bothered me. It wasn't anything major, though.

Peter Parker was not having a good day, at all. First, he had woken up late and lost the bus to school, causing him to miss the first period, which was Chemistry. Second, Flash had been specifically picky on him, and during lunch, he threw orange juice on the floor, on the purpose to make Peter slip and fall to the ground, which he did. Luckily, he didn’t get hurt and wasn’t holding anything in his hands, but his pants did get stained. And, to make his day possibly worse, when he was about to present his history project about fascism in Italy during the History class, he noticed he had left his USB driver at home. Great.

The good part of the day was that he was going to spend the rest of the afternoon with Ned and MJ. It was probably going to be a rainy day, as the clouds covered up the sky and he could already hear the thunders.

“Ok, so if it starts raining and the power goes out? What will we do?” MJ asked.

“Well, I can light up some candles and we can work on our Lego project.” Peter answered. He wasn’t really looking forward to build anything, though.

“Light up some candles? I have a better idea, why don’t we do a spiritual section? Peter, do you still have that Ouija board?” Ned joked.

“And I don’t really enjoy building Legos, in case you guys forgot.” MJ commented. Just as the words left her mouth, water started to pour of the sky, and heavily.

The three of them ran towards Peter’s building and rushed to the elevator. Just as the doors were about to close, a girl, probably by their age, ran to it, and Peter held the doors so they wouldn’t close.

“Thank you.” She said, and Peter just waved his hand. It wasn’t until some moments later that he noticed that the girl was very pregnant. Like, eight to nine months pregnant. He tried to hide his surprise because, damn, she was not older than sixteen, too young to have a child. Then, he remembered that he was also too young to be a vigilante.

Ned couldn’t stop looking at her belly, and she avoided looking at them by staring to the roof. MJ was the only one who didn’t look stunned. In fact, she must not have even noticed the presence of the girl.

While Peter was distracted with his own thoughts, the elevator shook hardly and the lights started to flash, until it went completely dark.

“What the hell happened?” Ned asked.

“The power went out, that’s what happened. The elevator must have stopped.” Peter said, turning on the flashlight of his phone. Ned and MJ did the same, but the girl didn’t. In fact, she seemed to be quite in pain.

“Arrgh!” she groaned, calling the attention of the three, even MJ.

“Are you ok, lady?” Peter asked, feeling quite stupid. Of course she wasn’t fine.

“I’m alright.” She answered, breathless. Five seconds later, she moaned again, and a certain amount of water poured down from her skirt.

“Is this what I am thinking it is?”

“Did you just pee?”

“What? No.” The girl answered. Peter felt bad for her.

“The water broke down. The amniotic fluid, from the amniotic sac .” Peter explained, remembering what he had learned in his biology class.

“And what does that mean? Is she going into labour?” MJ asked quietly.

The girl slipped through the walls, sitting on the ground.

“No. It’s too early.” She cried again. “There’s still three weeks left.”

She was sweating a lot and was looking quite pale, while holding her belly and moaning in pain.

“We need to do something!” Ned exclaimed.

“Ok, ok.” Peter started thinking. What could he do? He was no doctor. He thought about calling Mr. Stark, but the man had no MD either.

“Ned, call your mom. She’s a doctor, she’ll know what to do.”

The girl was starting to weep, and he didn’t know if it was from pain or panic. Maybe both of them.

“I think we should lay down. We don’t know how long we’re gonna be stuck here. MJ, can you call for help, please? Tell them there is a lady about to go on labour, and she's in a lot of pain."

“On it.” She answered, holding her phone to her ears.

The girl frowned her eyebrows. "What's your deal, girl? I'm not gonna give birth to my baby here." 

Peter tried to helped her to lay down, in a way she had her back laid against his torso, but she showed resistence.

"Are you high? I already told you I'm not gonna give birth here, I don't need any help. From any of you!" She tried to stand up, but Peter managed to stop her, forcing her to lay down.

"I think you're not really in a position to argue." He said, with an autoritary tone. She had her left arm positioned against the floor of the elevator and her right hand was holding her belly.

"It hurts so much." She groaned through her teeth. "It feels like I'm dying."

Peter started to get worried. MJ was still on the phone, waiting for someone to pick up and Ned was explaining the situation to his mom. "You're not dying. You're gonna be fine, and so is your baby. Trust us." He reasured her.

"I don't even know you. How do you want me to - " She was cut by an agonizing scream of pain that hurt Peter's ears.

Peter was getting annoyed, and not because she was screaming of anything. She was not in any position to show resistance, and they were just trying to help. But she kept making it difficult for them, it wouldn't work well. "We're all alone now, you only have us, and we just want to help you. So you'll have to trust us."

She nodded, and he gave her his dand in an attempt to comfort her. "What's you're name? I'm Peter. I think we should get to know names by now."

"I'm Anna. I'm fifteen." she spoke, breathless.

"Nice to meet you, Anna. I had never seen you around."

"I moved here two weeks ago. Barely know anyone."

MJ turned off the phone and looked to them. “Ok, the help is coming, but there is still sometime until the power comes back. Maybe half an hour or something.”

“What?! Half an hour?” Peter exclaimed. That was too long!

Ned then sat on the floor, joining the rest of the group.

“My mother said that we need to time the contractions intervals.” Peter took out his phone and set the timer. The short period between one of Anna’s agonizing screams would match the time of contractions.

“Please, tell me I won’t deliver my baby here. I can’t have him here.” She begged.

They didn’t say anything. It was silent until she screamed again.

“Fifteen seconds.” Peter yelled to Ned.

“Fifteen seconds.” He told to his mom. “Ok. We need to check if there is any sign of the baby coming out.”

“What do you mean? No, no one is gonna take out my panties. No one!” She involved her hands around her body

“But we need to look!” MJ argued.

“I don’t care, no one is gonna take out my panties. Please.” She begged, desperately. “Where’s the fucking help when we –“ her frustrations were cut by another sharp and agonizing scream.

“Anna, if you want this to end, you need to let someone look. We just want to help you.” Peter reassured her. She seemed to reconsider for a moment, until Ned approached her.

“Not you!” She shouted, pointing to MJ. “I want the girl.”

“Me?!”

“Yeah. And no boys looking!”

“Alright madam.” Ned left MJ’s side and went to Peters, standing behind Anna’s back and holding her left hand. While MJ stood between her legs, she seemed reluctant in fact at looking at it, while Anna punctually screamed from pain.

“There is a fucking human being breaking through my body in a dirty elevator!” Her cries were so intense that Peter let her head lay down on his shoulder while she screamed through his shirt. She was also not breathing correctly.

“Guys, I don’t know if I can do this. I’m not really a fan of this medical stuff.” MJ softly explained. “Maybe Peter could do it.”

He froze. No, no way he was going to look at it. Not only because he didn’t want to leave Anna, but also because he also didn’t want his first time to ever have such a… contact with a girl to be like that.

“I said no man! No man is gonna look at it. Please.” She cried, and Peter ran his fingers through her hair, just like May used to do with him.

“MJ, you’re gonna have to do this.” He looked at the brunette.

“Ok, ok.” She breathed deeply, took out both of Anna’s skirt and underwear, and looked at it, pointing the flashlight to it. Anna pressed her head harder against Peter’s shoulder and the boy closed his eyes, and so did Ned, even without her request. They both knew she would want them to do so.

“Oh shit.” She muttered shocked, with wide eyes.

“What? Can you see it? How much of it?” Ned asked, still with him mom on the phone.

“I can see the head. It’s about the size of an orange.”

Ned passed the information to his mom.

“Ok, ok. We’re gonna have do to it right here.”

The trio looked at each other. They were gonna help a pregnant teenager, younger than them, to deliver her child in a dark, small elevator.

Peter was used to help people as Spider-Man, but this was a whole new level. He was helping a human being to be born, and not with his suit. Not even as Spider-Man!

They needed something to involve de baby in, so Peter gave his jacket. It was brand new and a gift from Mr. Stark, but he didn’t think twice. If it was going to help Anna or her baby, he would do it.

He was also helping her to breathe nice and shortly while forcing the baby out, which was hard, because she didn’t know whether to cry or scream or breathe.

He also avoided having negative thoughts, but he wasn’t sure that it would work. Even if they proceeded on delivering the baby, he couldn’t stop thinking that there was a possibility that Anna would deliver a dead child. They weren’t prepared.

“Guys, I can’t do this, I can’t hold the flashlight and get the baby out. I only got two hands.”

Although MJ had a point, Anna didn’t seem happy in the slightest to have Ned pointing the flashlight. But he did it anyway, against her protests, closing his eyes and pointing steadily to where the baby was coming.

MJ was told by Ned’s mom to not pull the baby’s head, just to hold it and the rest of the body would easily come out. It took approximately six and a half minutes of “push it!” and “you can do it!” until the baby was fully out. Immediately, MJ involved the little one with Peter’s jacked and delivered to Anna’s arms.

“Oh my God. Oh my God. We did it. I can’t believe we did it.” MJ had her hands on her head. She looks totally stunned.

Peter went to check if the baby was crying. The babies cry to open up the lungs, and if they are born and don’t cry right away, it means they are not breathing.

 _Please, be crying be crying be crying_.

Thankfully, it was. Loud cries ecchoes through the stuffy from, almost hurting Peter's sensitive ears. However, he didn't wish for it to stop. The cries confirmed that their effort had not been in vain.

Anna's body relaxed against Peter's as she held her kid in her arms, with a lovely smile. "Hey baby. Nice to meet you. I've been waiting for so long." she said, as she planted a kiss at the forehead.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ned asked.

"Boy." she answered, not taking her eyes away from her son.

Peter took a look at the kid. He hoped to feel immediately connected to him, for all the situation they had been through, but he wasn't really feeling anything other then relief. If it wasn't for that enormous relief he felt, he could say he had no reaction at all. Almost numb. He blamed the shock, afterall.

Suddenly, the lights were turned on and they felt the elevator go down, straight to where it came.

The doors opened and right there, a stretcher was waiting for Anna, with plenty of people watching them, besides de paramedics. Applauds were rousing from the small crowd, and cameras were flashing lights at them. Peter felt like they were in a movie. He couldn’t believe they really made it.

At the least a good thing happened.

They took both Anna and her son to a hospital. At the main hall, May was waiting for him with wide eyes.

“What happened? I got a call from the security telling my nephew was stuck in an elevator with a pregnant woman having a baby? Is that correct?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.” He answered. Was he supposed to be emotional? People in movies always criy when babies are born.

“Oh honey.” May hugged him. Then she looked at Ned and MJ, who looked just as shocked as Peter. OK, maybe MJ a little more, because that literally didn’t sound like something she would ever do again.

“Alright, let’s go home. I’ll prepare you guys some tea, you look exhausted, and you tell me what happened.” May offered, and of course they could not deny it.

“Fine. But this time, let’s use the stairs.” Ned joked, relieving a bit the tense situation they had just been through.


	2. tell me that it's up to you

Once the teenagers were all calmed down, they sat at the couch of the Parker’s apartment. The power had come back the moment the elevator started working and the weather was starting to get better.

“I can’t tell how proud I am of you, guys. If you weren’t there to help this girl, God knows what would have happened to her and her son.” May said, turning on the TV on the news channel. Peter was surprised to see what it was broadcasting. It was them!

A picture of the four in the elevator, Anna holding her son and lying against Peter, with Ned and MJ sitting in front of her.

“Today, a miracle happened. A teenage girl, approximately sixteen years old, gave birth in the elevator of a building in Queens. Three other teenagers, who possibly knew each other, assisted the parturient as she went into labour. The power went out due to the bad weather and the elevator stopped. The girl has already been transferred to the New York Presbyterian Hospital, and both her and her baby appear to be in a healthy condition.”

MJ looked outraged. “That is so disrespectful! We’re minors, she had just given birth, they had no tight to picture us and broadcast at CNN!”

Peter was about to agree with her when he heard a knock on the door. As he opened it, a man with a microphone and another one with a big camera appeared on his vision.

“Mr. Parker, how did it feel to assist that lady in the elevator to give birth? Had you ever done something like that before? Share it with us!”

What a stupid question! Of course he had never done something like that.

He breathed deeply. He knew he was on live, so he couldn’t just close the door in front of the reporter, so he acted nicely. “Well, no, I had never done anything similar. I mean, it was super weird, you know. It felt like those things that only happen in movies. You never think that will happen to you, until it does.”

They kept asking him things and he tried to answer vaguely as possible, not wanting to expose Anna or anything. He made a mental note to visit her at the hospital and check if she is doing okay.

Once the reporters left the front of the apartment, he closed de door and rolled his eyes.

“I think we should go make a visit to Anna at the hospital and see how she’s doing.” Ned suggested, as if he had read peter’s thoughts.

“Guys, I don’t know you’ve learned from this experience, but as woman, I’ve made my mind. I’m never gonna have kids.” MJ said. “I had never heard anyone scream so loud.”

Peter could have an idea of what she had been through, in pain terms. That would never happen to him, sure, but with his enhanced metabolism, normal anaesthetics would not work on him. He had already been given stitches without any type of medicine, nothing to take the edge of the pain.

He felt his phone vibrating at his side. Mr. Stark was calling him.

Before he could say anything, his mentor was already calling him out.

“Parker, please tell me you’re not the father.”

Peter frowned his eyebrows. “What? What are you talking about, Mr. Stark?”

He could hear him losing his patience. “This girl you helped at the elevator. It’s all over the news. Please, tell me you’re not the father.”

“Of course I’m not! I didn’t even know her. Why are you asking me this?”

“I know how teens are, ok? They have no limits.” He argued. “But anyway, I’m proud of what you did today, kid. Will you still come over on Friday? We have some adjustments in your suit.”

Peter exhaled. Maybe Mr. Star was just kidding with him. Yeah, that’s probably what it was. The man had this type of humour. “Hm, ok. I wanted to see Anna at the hospital. Check how she’s doing and stuff.”

“Alright. Call me later. And Peter, please be careful. I don’t want any spider kids bouncing through New York, not until I’m seventy. Did you get it?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” He didn’t know why Tony had insisted on this part. It wasn’t like he even had a girlfriend to get her pregnant.

After conforming to him that he’d go to the Avengers Compound at Saturday, he hanged up the phone and turned his friends and aunt.

“Do you think I’m gonna be a teenage dad? Because Mr. Stark keeps insisting on it.” He asked, waiting for an honest answer.

The sounds of “no” and “definitely not” echoed through the room.

“Great.” He told to himself.

* * *

At evening, they decided to go to the hospital and pay Anna a visit. Peter was genuinely worried about her and her son; he had seen people die as Spider-Man, even though he tried his best to save everyone. He had seen life leaving people’s bodies and eyes going empty, he had listened to beating hearts going silent, but he had never seen the opposite. He couldn’t say it was beautiful, it was terrifying, but that gave him a certain hope. He felt good about it, as if he had saved two lives.

They met Anna’s father, who presented himself Mr. Mancini (the “c” with a “t” sound). He seemed very nice and thanked them about fifty times for saving her daughter and grandson. He was tall and had a messy brown hair, and looked a bit younger than Tony. He said that Anna was doing ok, and had woken up about half an hour ago. Her son, however, still had to spend some time at the incubator for being born prematurely.

“The doctor said that he was ready to be born. He was already upside down, and in no way she could have waited those three weeks. A pretty advanced baby. You know, like mother, like son.” Mr. Mancini sarcastly said, with a humourless laugh. Peter didn’t know what he was supposed to do or say, so he just gave a smile and went with it.

Peter, Ned and MJ were allowed to enter the room, while May waited outside. Anna was laying on the bed, with an IV attached to her hand. She looked exhausted, but better then she did at the elevator. She was no longer pale, but had bags under her eyes and her hair was completely messy.

“Hey, _figlia,_ you have some visitors. Look, your new friends are here.” Mr. Mancini said as they entered the room.

Anna frowned her eyebrows. “Friends? Which friends?” she asked hoarsely.

Ned and Peter waved to her, while MJ gave a small smile.

“You were the people in the elevator. Who helped me and my baby.” She gave a grateful smile, but it fell as quickly as it came, as if she started remembering something. “Where's he, by the way? Where's my son?” She started to get up, and although her father tried to stop her, she proceeded to leave the bed.

“Anna, you just gave birth. You have to rest.” Mr. Mancini insisted.

“I have had plenty of rest, now let me see my son. I haven’t seen him since I arrived.” She tried to leave the room, carrying the IV pole with her. Peter held her arm, trying to stop her.

“Anna, I really think you should listen to your father. You should rest.” He said to her calmly. Which was ironic, because usually when Mr. Stark tells him to rest after he gets hurt and ends up in the medbay, he ignores him and acts just like Anna.

“Oh, come on. You don’t even know me, stop trying to tell me what to do.” She released her arm from his hold and stubbornly left the room, looking for the NICU. They could do nothing but follow her.

Once they reached the NICU, she asked a nurse for help to find her son. Apparently, she still hadn’t named him.

The nurse guided them to where her son was. As only two people were allowed to enter, Anna and her father entered the NICU and came back fifteen minutes later. While the original group was waiting for the pair to come back, they started to speculate some stuff.

“You guys noticed that no one mentioned anything about the father, right?” Ned started, quietly.

“That’s none of our business, loser. But yeah, I’ve noticed it.” MJ agreed.

“According to Mr. Stark, I’m the father. But I agree with you. We shouldn’t be wondering that. That’s none of our business. Also, she said she has just moved, so we wouldn’t know anything either.”

The group went silent, and MJ decided to leave and get something to eat. Peter was thinking about leaving too, but then Anna and her father arrived, with teared eyes and a smile, while Anna looked scared.

Mr. Mancini showed him a picture of the baby. He was so small Peter thought he could fit in his hands. He was beautiful as any new born can be, and most new borns looked the same. He had a tube connected to his nose and apparently was sleeping.

“He looks like baby Yoda from The Mandalorian.” Ned commented. Such a Ned thing to say.

“Congratulations. He’s so cute.” He said, and Mr. Mancini agreed.

“He looks just like his _nonno. Bellissimo_!!” he exclaimed, in a very Italian way.

“How long will he have to stay there?”

“Just a few days. He was born a little underweight, but nothing too serious.” Mr. Mancini explained to him, and then noticed Anna looked kind of sad.

“What’s wrong, _mia piccola?_ Just a few minutes ago you were insisting to see him. And now you’re all sad.”

Anna shook her head and blinked, as if she was trying to stop thinking whatever she was thinking. “Nothing, _papà._ Can we go back to the room? I’m gonna get some more sleep. I’m very tired.”

Peter and Ned decided to say goodbye. It was starting to get late and he had school on the next day. Also, he still had to go patrolling. Anna and her father thanked them for everything they had done, and invited the three friends to have dinner at their home, once Anna and her baby got charged from the hospital. Mr. Mancini seemed to be a very nice dad, which was rare to find nowadays, especially regarding to teenage pregnancy.

* * *

Peter’s patrolling curfew started at eight PM and went until eleven PM, with a break after an hour to have dinner with May. Usually, May waited for him to get home, and when she did, he always came back on time. But sometimes, due to her job as a nurse, she had to stay at the hospital until morning and it was getting to start more and more common for her to take extra-shifts. Then, Peter would stay patrolling until one AM, sometimes even two AM.

Today was no different. May had to leave after dinner, and after enjoying his Indian chicken curry, he put on his spider suit and went patrolling.

Queens was especially quiet at this night. He stopped a petty mugging, helped a lost dog to find his owner and saved a boy from being hit by a bike. There wasn’t much for him to do, but it was a pleasure for him to be Spider-Man, so he kept swaying around the neighbourhood, looking for people who needed help.

Only a few people knew about his secret. Mr. Stark, Ned, Happy and May. He hadn’t told MJ yet but he was sure she already knew, or at the least suspected. It wasn’t that he was not good at hiding it, but MJ was much smarter than him, and she already gave hints that she knew about his little secret.

He wondered if he should just tell her, it wouldn’t make much a difference in their friendship. But then he remembered it was better not to do, the least people knew about Spider-Man, the best. Even if she already suspected.

It was already one AM when he decided it was time to go home. It had been such a long day, starting form waking up late and missing the bus to help a girl to give birth. He was sure he’d never live that down. Never.

He was about to get home when he shot a web in direction to his building. However, he figured he must had run out of web fluid, because when he shot, nothing came out. Instead, he finally found out what the asphalt tasted like.

Peter wasn’t the one for swearing, but getting injured definitely was triggering. “ _Ouch._ Shit. What the hell?”

“ _Peter, apparently you ran out of web fluids. You’ve sustained a broken wrist, from trying to ease the fall, a minor gash at your forehead, a twisted ankle and two broken ribs. Would like me to call Mr. Stark?”_ Karen said with her robotic voice.

“Not needed Karen. He must me asleep by now.” Peter was starting to get up, but failed. Holy crap, his ankle was definitely broken, he could barely stand up. “This wasn’t even a bad one. At the least I don’t have a concussion.”

Mr. Stark’s voice suddenly echoed through the mask. “I’m not asleep.”

Peter shrunk his shoulders. “Hi Mr. Stark. How ya’ doing? Having a good night?”

“Not when I have to worry about your spandex ass. Do you need me to go get you?”

Peter waved his hand, even though he knew Tony couldn’t see it. “No biggie, Mr. Stark. I’m good.” He tried to walk again, but winced in pain. “Ouch.”

“Yeah, I can see how good you are. Don’t worry, I’m gonna get you. Stay where you are.” He could hear the sound of Tony’s thrusters through the call. Since the Homecoming, he and his mentor had gotten particularly close, and Peter already had a room at the compound. He used to go to the Avenger’s compound every Friday, and spend the afternoon with Tony at his lab. Sometimes, he even got to spend the whole weekend with him. It was awesome, who kid wouldn’t love to spend the afternoons with the Avengers?

But he had to confess that Tony was the type of person who didn’t care at all or cared too much. He had been through the ‘not caring’ after Germany. He didn’t answer his calls, didn’t wish him a happy birthday and didn’t seem really worried about him getting hurt. However, after the fight with the Vulture and that almost dying and everything, he started to actually care about Peter and to want him around. After nine months since it happened, their relation had evolved and he started to really think of Tony a sort of father figure to him. Another one.

The caring too much thing was annoying, though. It made him feel like a child – like Anna’s child - who needed help all the time. Like this time. Although he was injured, it wasn’t so bad that he would need Tony to help him. Of course, sometimes he really needed help, for instance, when he was shot in the leg and definitely wasn’t able do walk home. Tony’s help had been great, he not only took him to the compound, but had actually been with him when he woke up at the medbay. However, this “protective” iron dad mode was really starting to piss him off, but what could he do?

Tony arrived about twenty minutes later. It was faster then usual, so Peter assumed that he had been in the city and not upstate.

After checking on Peter and being sure he was fine and his injuries weren’t nearly as severe as they could be, his mentor helped him to get to his room and patched him up. His healing was already taking care of his wrist and ribs, so Tony just had to give some stitches at his head and put an icepack at his ankle.

“How did this happen?” he asked, while stitching Peter’s forehead. Oh God, how he hated getting stitched.

“I ran out of web fluid and kissed the asphalt.” He answered, checking on his phone.

“How romantic. Was it your first kiss?”

“Hmm, not gonna answer that.”

He finished the stitches pretty quickly. “Alright. It will probably be healed by tomorrow and you won’t have to go to school looking like Frankenstein, so don’t worry.”

“You know that Frankenstein was actually the doctor and not the monster? Learned that on my English class.” Peter said as he looked for Anna’s Instagram. He didn’t feel comfortable to keep visiting her until she got charged from the hospital, so contacting her by social media looked like a good solution to keep in contact with her.

“Really? I didn’t know that. Probably because I didn’t take English classes.” Tony commented as he left his bedroom, turning off the lights. “Have a good night, kiddo.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Stark. And thank you for the help.” He said as his mentor left the room. He was glad he hadn't metioned anything about Anna, as he guessed he would already have to face people commenting it at school.

He found Anna’s Instagram and sent her a request to follow her. He didn’t really think she would accept it quickly (or even accept it at all), especially given the time, but after three minutes, he received a notification saying that not only she had accepted is request, but also followed him back.

He looked at the last picture posted. It was the same one that her father had shown him earlier. It had been posted five hours ago and already had five hundred and thirty likes and a hundred and twenty-five comments. The caption was simple and beautiful:

**_anna.mancini_ ** _: Welcome to the world, Elio Mancini!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please leave kudos and make a comment, so then I'll get to know what are your thoughts on this chapter!  
> :-)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave kudos and tell me what you thought at the comments!


End file.
